Barbour
Barbour is a male customer who made his debut in Papa's Burgeria Info Hometown: Starlight City Loves: Rainbow Sherbet Hates: Solar Eclipse Occupation: Race Car Driver, Hot Doggeria - Cupcakeria Chef & Papa's Cheeseria Server Gender: Male First Appearance: Papa's Burgeria Favorite Holidays: Halloween (Cupcakeria Go!, Bakeria, Taco Mia HD, Sushiria). Gondola 500 (Pastaria). Easter (Donuteria & Chesseria). Starlight Jubilee (Cupcakeria HD). BavariaFest (Taco Mia To Go!) Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Pickles * Rare patty * Lettuce * Rare patty * Pickles * BBQ Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard Shells * Steak * Peppers * Brown Rice * White Rice * Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Medium Cup * Creameo Bits * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup * Smooth Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Blueberry Syrup * Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Pancakes * Maple Syrup * 3 Butter ** Drink: Large Cocoa Milk Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Pickle * Well-Done patty * Bacon * Well-Done patty * Pickle * BBQ Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Atomic Strips * 2 Teriyaki Strips * 2 Wasabi Strips * Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Chili * Fajita Veggies * 3 Sport Pepper * Pickles * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Dr. Cherry ** Medium Red Hot Pepper Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Carrot Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Orange Frosting ** Licorice Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Black Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Sugar Skull (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Medium Cup * Cotton Puffs * Powsicle Syrup * Smooth Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Syrup * Sprinkles * Gummy Onions, Waffle Cone Wedges, Gummy Onions Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Medium Cup * Creameo Bits * Cotton Candy Syrup * Smooth Blend * Strawberry Fluff * Blueberry Topping * Sprinkles * Gummy Onions, Waffle Cone Wedges, Gummy Onions Papa's Pastaria * Al Dente Mafaldine (Gnocchi in other holidays) * Hurry Curry (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) * Crushida Pepper * Garlic Rush (No other shakers in other holidays) * 6 Fried Ravioli (Onion in other holidays) * Foccacia Papa's Donuteria * Regular Egg (Round in other holidays) filled with Whipped Cream ** Lavender Icing (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) ** Jelly Beans (Rock Candy in other holidays) ** Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Blue Moon Drizzle in other holidays) * Regular Ring filled with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream (Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) ** Clear Glaze ** Jelly Beans (Rock Candy in other holidays) ** Pink Lemonade Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) * Red Velvet Roll Shape filled with Whipped Cream ** Lavender Icing (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) ** Vanilla Icing Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Atomic Strips * 2 Thai Chili Strips (on the left) * 2 Teriyaki Strips (on the right) * Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 6 Pepperoni on the left * 6 Chicken on the right * Medium baked * 8 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Paska Bread (Rosemary Foccacia in other holidays) with Asiago Cheese * Lettuce * Pickled Eggs (Grilled Chicken or Fried Egg in other holidays) * Mushrooms * Honey Mustard Sauce * Well-Done * Fries: ** Waffle Fries ** Jalapeños ** Nacho Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner A * Tarantula Cake (Carrot Cake in other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Orange Frosting ** Licorice Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** 2 Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Black Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** 2 Sugar Skull (Gummy Onions in other holidays) Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner B * Powsicle Cake (Red Velvet Cake in other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Red Frosting ** Jubilee Jelly Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) ** Silver Star Sprinkles (Rock Candy in other holidays) ** Candy Rocket (No other toppings in other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Candy Rocket (No other toppings in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Dark Blue Frosting ** Jubilee Jelly Drizzle (Blue Moon Drizzle in other holidays) ** Silver Star Sprinkles (Lollipop Bits in other holidays) ** Candy Rocket (No other toppings in other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Candy Rocket (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Bakeria * Creameo Crust * Blueberry Filling (1/4) * Strawberry Filling (1/4) * Shadowberry Filling (2/4) (Dragonfruit Filling in other holidays) * Spiderweb Crust (Lattice Top in other holidays) * Scream Cream (Outer) (Whipped Cream in other holidays) * Pistachios (Outer) * 8 Candy Corn (Inner) (Raspberries in other holidays) Papa's Taco Mia HD * Pita Shell * Steak * Peppers * Brown Rice * White Rice * Hot Sauce ** Traditional Chips ** Nacho Cheese Holiday (Halloween) * Midnight Crunch Taco * Wild Boar * Black Olives * Jack-o-Mole * White Rice * La Catrina Sauce Papa's Sushiria * Nori with Shiso Rice * Tuna * Salmon * Jalapenos ** Salmon ** Teriyaki Sauce ** Bonito Flakes * Mocha Tea with Cherry Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) * Tarantula Soy Paper with Shiso Rice * Tunsa * Salmon * Uni ** Salmon ** Squid Sauce ** Bonito Flakes * Witch's Brew Team with Cherry Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! * as the HD Holiday (BavariaFest) * Pretzel Crisp * Bratwurst * Pepper * Sauerkraut * White Rice * Hot Sauce Gallery Barbour B.jpg|B Style BarbourChibiMaker.jpg|Barbour in Chibi Maker Category:Burgeria Category:Burgeria HD Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Freezeria HD Category:Freezeria To Go! Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Wingeria HD Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Cupcakeria HD Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Cheeseria Category:Boys Category:Customers by PaulBarbour87 Category:Bakeria Category:Male Characters